


Warmth

by RingabelxTiz



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingabelxTiz/pseuds/RingabelxTiz
Summary: Shulk inviting Robin over to spend the night.





	Warmth

Robin took a deep breath as he approached Shulk’s apartment door. He wondered why he was there. Deep down in his heart he wanted to be there. The homs invited him to spend the night. The tactician remembered the first time he met Shulk. Shulk was a shy young man with no friends since the smashers envied him from being undefeated until he met Robin. Both males noticed they had many similarities and became best friends. Their relationship started building up and Shulk found himself falling in love with the tactician. Robin touched his lips remembering the first time they kissed in the men’s locker room. He did not expect it to happen. Robin was inside the men’s locker room and he saw Shulk. He had a towel around his waist. The homs turned his body around revealing his six pack and muscular chest. He removed his towel and let it drop on the floor. Robin gasped at his body. Shulk locked the door so no one would enter. He reached his arm out encouraging Robin to join him. Robin remembered his face turning red and his heart was pounding rapidly in his chest. Shulk began removing Robin’s clothes. Robin did not stop him. Both males were silent and embraced. The tactician closed his eyes and rested his head on that muscular chest. He loved Shulk’s scent. Shulk kissed the top of Robin’s head and held him close. Robin felt protected and safe in Shulk’s arms. He loved the warmth of Shulk’s body and the skin on skin feeling. He could not describe what he felt. Robin just knew, it felt good. This was the first time someone seen Robin bare besides Chrom. In Robin’s heart, he finally felt connected to someone besides his friends. He did not blame the kiss for turning or making him gay. That was false. Only Robin knew what his sexuality is. He knew he wouldn’t know his sexuality until you become sexuality active.

The short mage was standing by the door way and knocked. The door opened revealing the homs. He smiled warmly and moved out of the way so Robin could enter. He gently closed the door and locked it. The homs grabbed a hold of the tactician’s hand and led him to his room. Shulk’s room had some candles lit. He quietly closed the door. Both males were close together with their lips just inches away. Shulk caressed Robin’s cheek and kissed his wrist.

“You’re beautiful.” Shulk whispered.

“Thank you.” Robin replied.

Shulk patted the bed encouraging Robin to sit down. Both males sat on the middle of the bed which was black bedsheets. The homs had a king size bed.

“Thanks for coming over.”

“Thanks for inviting me.”

Shulk scratched the back of his hair.

“I was wondering, if you wanted to move in with me.”

Robin was shocked.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I want you and only you.”

“I don’t know Shulk….”

“Just think about it Robin. I really want you here with me.”

Robin was scared though. He was scared of the harassment or judgement he would face if he moved in with the homs. It shouldn’t be that way though. He knew in other countries, being homosexual could give him life in prison or the death penalty. The short mage wondered why there was so much hate and ignorance in the world. The homs must have it worse since he’s being hated in smash. He remembered getting tripled teamed and he still won. Shulk began receiving death threats from smashers and decided to move away from smash to avoid tensions. He was still able to compete though. Shulk was still the champion. Even the female smashers were harassing him by calling him a _manwhore_ whenever he wore his swimming suit. Shulk did not want to cause any or look for trouble. He just wanted to try to make some friends. He remembered meeting Robin in the library. The homs found the short mage adorable and noticed he was writing notes down from a book he was reading. He knew it was love at first sight.

“Shulk, what are you?”

“What do you mean?”

“What species are you.”

“Oh. I’m a homs.”

“So, you’re not human then.”

Shulk shook his head.

Robin smiled.

“I’m curious. What’s the difference?”

Shulk cleared his throat.

“Well there’s really no difference or anything special about us.”

Shulk was scratching his hair.

“We require food, water, and ether to live. We bleed the same color red like humans do.”

“Keep going.”

“Uh…homs is a life indigenous to the Bionis.”

“Bionis?”

“In other words, a titan or God.”

“A God you say.”

Shulk nodded.

“I was a God once but denied it.”

Robin held both of Shulk’s hands.

“So was I.”

“I’m different from you Robin. I actually don’t exist.”

“W-What!? What are you talking about!?”

“I died long ago. I was just used as a puppet.”

“I don’t understand…”

“The God named Zanza was in my body until I was betrayed by Dickson.”

Robin jumped into the homs arms. Shulk was shocked but returned the embrace. The short mage was listening to Shulk’s steady heartbeat. In his heart, Shulk still existed.

“I was controlled to. I never knew who my real mother was. I just knew she tried keeping me away from my father since I had Grima’s blood. Grima is a fell dragon that I would have turned into if Chrom did not find me. I did not remember my name when they first found me.”

“That’s what you and I have in common.”

“I faded away once I defeated Grima. I just remember flowing into darkness then I heard my friends calling out my name. They led me into the light and I was found abandoned the same place. I feel your pain Shulk. I lost my parents to. Dickson kind of reminds me of my father since he did try to kill me.”

“I know the pain of betrayal to. He shot me behind my back…”

Both males made eye contact.

“He wanted to be a God…”

“I can see why he’s named Dickson because he does sound like a dick.”

Both males started laughing.

Shulk pressed his forehead against Robin’s. Their eyes locked for a brief moment.

“I love you.”

Robin did not know what to say. Shulk was hoping for him to say _I love you_  in return but it was silence instead.

“Do you love me Robin?”

Robin was silent. He finally let it out.

“Yes Shulk. I love you. I love you so much!”

Shulk began rubbing his lover’s back. He felt nothing but happiness in his heart. The couple gently pressed their lips together for a brief moment then pulled away.

“Do you want me to stop?” Shulk whispered by his lover’s ear.

“No.” Robin replied softly.

The kissing continued. Shulk slipped his hands under Robin’s robe and removed it. His robe fell on the carpet floor. Robin tried pushing the homs away but he grabbed his friend’s hands and interlaced them. He leaned his head forward to capture his lover’s lips. Robin returned the kiss. The homs began removing his vest and tossed it on the carpet floor. Robin broke the kiss and felt himself being picked up. He was placed on the bed. The homs climbed on top and struggled to get his lover’s clothes off. Robin felt lips on his neck. He tried pushing the homs off. He felt like something wasn’t right. The tactician was scared. Shulk got on his knees and removed his black sweater and tossed it on the ground. He removed the rest of his clothing and tossed it on the floor. The homs panted heavily and pressed his body down making Robin moan. He grinds their bodies together.

“I love you….” Shulk panted. “I’ve had these feelings for you ever since we started getting to know each other…”

“S-Shulk….”

“Robin…”

Shulk kissed Robin’s forehead. Soft moans escaped from the short mage's mouth. His hands roamed around the homs body. Both males hungrily crushed their lips together. Their moans muffled through their mouths. Shulk twitched from how soft and cold Robin's hands were. He slightly lifted himself up to look into Robin's eyes. The homs hand were beside Robin's shoulders. The short mage's hands roamed around his abdominal and chest. The homs began to feel the blood flow into his penis. He was getting excited. Robin bent his leg up and rubbed the back of Shulk's manhood with his knee. Shulk closed one eye and bit his lip. The short mage smiled. He loved how Shulk was trying to hold his moanings in. Robin watched Shulk's manhood grow bigger. He grabbed his erection making Shulk gasp. He moved the skin down exposing the head that was desperate to enter Robin. His slick erection was sticking straight up. The homs begins to pant. He looks up with his eyes shut. Robin began stroking him. He moved his hand down and up. His erection was so smooth and soft. He traced the veins and gently tugged the balls that were hard. The moaning escaping from Shulk's mouth was becoming louder. Robin began rubbing the tip of the head with his thumb. He loved pleasuring Shulk.

"Ohh....Robin...!" Shulk moaned in pleasure.

Robin could feel a pulse around Shulk's erection. His erection twitched and bobbed.

"Ahh...."

"Shulky..."

"Robin...Oh! Don't stop touching me!"

Robin continued moving his hand up and down. The began tugging at the balls. He pressed his thumb against one making Shulk yelp. They were hard. Shulk felt slight pain from his balls being pushed but it felt good. Robin grabbed the two balls with his index and thumb. He grinned and began to slightly move them up and down. The homs could not take it anymore. He felt himself about to reach his climax. The short mage lets go of his erection. Shulk takes a deep breath and starts panting. Robin watched his erection calm down. His erection was slowly moving down. Just to tease Shulk, the short mage stroked his manhood again forcing it to move back up. 

"Robin!"

Shulk felt a wave of pleasure going through his penis. The homs panted again trying to hold his semen inside. He wanted to release it inside Robin. Shulk sat up. Robin scooted closer. The couple embraced. Both males shared a passionate kiss. The kiss became sloppy and moaning escaped from their lips as their manhoods grind together. The homs pulls his lover on his lap and began kissing his neck. Robin wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and gripped his hair. He lightly gasped once he felt teeth biting his flesh. Shulk moved his hand around Robin's back. This sent shivers down Robin's spine. The homs continued moving his hand down until he felt his lover's round bottom. He gave it a light slap making Robin gasp. Shulk continued marking his territory on Robin. The homs claimed Robin for himself and wanted no one to be touching him.

"I really love you." Shulk whispered into his lover's ear then bit his earlobe. 

"I love you too!" Robin panted.

Shulk gently placed Robin on his back. He was slightly breathing heavily. He could see the red marks on his body. The homs wanted to go further. He lifted Robin's leg over his shoulder and saw his entrance. He began sucking his fingers and slowly slicked them inside Robin's entrance. The homs could feel his lover tense up. He knew this was uncomfortable. 

"Please relax Robin...."

Robin sighed in lust. He could feel his lover's finger scissoring around his insides. It did hurt though. Shulk slowly began thrusting his finger. He added another finger. Robin clenched his teeth together and gripped the bed sheets. He lightly moaned Shulk's name. After a while, Robin began to feel good. He let out a soft moan. The homs slowly removed his fingers and pulled Robin on his lap. Both males made eye contact. Shulk lied down and positioned Robin above his penis. Robin's face was all red. He slowly lowered himself. He felt the head trying to enter him. He felt sharp pain as the head entered him. He yelped and felt tears flowing down his cheeks. The homs gripped his lover's hands. He felt bad for hurting his lover.

"Relax Robin....I'm sorry for hurting you..."

Robin took a deep breath. He slowly lowered himself down. He clenched his teeth as he lowered himself down. He felt his insides being stretched out. The homs interlaced their fingers together once Robin was sitting on his legs. Shulk's legs were slightly spread apart. 

"I love you..."

Shulk moved his hands to Robin's hips and held him. He could not imagine the pleasure he felt inside Robin. He loved Robin's dazed look. Robin did not know what to do. This was his first time having sex. He was surprised he was on top. Shulk rolled Robin over so he was lying on his back. The short mage looked so cute clueless. The homs looked into Robin's eyes and began to pull out and push back in. Robin closed his eyes enjoying the pleasure. Shulk loved the look on his lover's face. The bed slightly began to creak as Shulk began to thrust faster making Robin pant. The short mage crosses his legs around the homs body. The homs buries his face by his lover's neck and begins to let out his own moans.

"S-Shulk! Ah!"

Shulk felt his body becoming sweaty. Robin was clawing his back in pleasure. 

"Ah!"  _Thrust._ "Ah!"  _Thrust._ "Ah!"  

The homs continues thrusting and catches his lover's lips. The skin on skin feeling felt amazing to both males. The homs loved the tightness around his manhood. Shulk felt himself reaching his climax. He stopped thrusting and rolled Robin over so he was on top again. Robin smiled and knew what to do. Shulk gripped Robin's hips. The short mage began to rock himself back and forth. After a while, he began bouncing roughly on the homs' erection. Shulk tilts his head back to moan in pleasure. He slapped Robin's bottom making him yelp. Robin's manhood bobbed violently. The head was hitting Shulk's naval. Shulk felt himself reaching his climax. He grunted and released his seed inside Robin. Robin felt hot fluid filling up his insides. The short mage collapsed on top of Shulk's chest. The two males shared a passionate kiss.

"That was amazing..."

Shulk pulled himself out of Robin.

"It feels good when its someone you love."

Robin smiled and pecked his lover's forehead.

"I love you Shulk."

"I love you too, Robin."

"Will you move in with me?"

Robin sighed for a moment. Shulk was probably lonely inside his home.

"Of course I'll move in with you!"

Shulk warmly smiled.

"Really!?"

Shulk hungrily crushed their lips together. The kiss finally broke.

"Will you be okay battling Bayonetta tomorrow?"

Shulk pecked Robin's nose.

"I honestly don't care if I lose. I have you and that's all I care about."

"Shulky but you won't be in the hall of fame."

"Robin, hall of fame means nothing to me. When you're famous, you get no privacy and you turn into something else."

Robin loved what Shulk said.

"It's not about money or being number one. The throne means nothing to me. I have you and that's all I care about."

The couple shared a passionate kiss.

"We will have to keep our love a secret though."

"I know. I love you Robin and don't ever want to let you go."

"I love you too, Shulky."

The couple embraced and got under the covers. The homs kissed his lover's forehead and both males fell asleep.


End file.
